


биполярный кошмар

by simbay



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-11-27 20:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: энзо брон жил настоящим и будущим, и фуджико искренне завидовала этой его способности — отпускать прошлое она так и не научилась





	биполярный кошмар

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн между 22 и 23 сериями пятого сезона; упоминаются события 112 серии второго сезона  
> если честно, короткая сцена между фуджико и гоэмоном показалась скорее точкой, чем нормальным разговором, словно она уже что-то говорила ему об этом ранее и лишь напомнила. так что... вот. возможная сцена. а может, ее и не было

Люпен Третий был схвачен, трубили все газеты мира.  
Безумец, гений, новатор Энзо Брон сумел сотворить то, чего не могли делать все спецслужбы мира многие годы — поймал такого же безумца и гения. И окрыленный этим, он витал по собственному небоскребу, позабыв о явившейся родной дочери, о прессе, о новых разработках, обо всем — его интересовал лишь Люпен и тот факт, что именно его создание смогло пленить неуловимого вора. И про нее он тоже забыл, ведь она, Фуджико, была лишь приманкой и делом прошлого, того, что не волновало такого гения, как Энзо. Тот жил настоящим и будущим, стремясь достигнуть самых высот ради осознания гениальности собственного творения, и Фуджико искренне завидовала этой его способности — отпускать прошлое она так и не научилась.  
Была какая-то злая ирония во всех их встречах с Люпеном и том, что зачастую они выступали на разных сторонах. Быть может, то было ее желание отдалиться от него и не признать свою симпатию к столь глупому и эксцентричному человеку, тому, от кого было столько проблем, или она делала это попросту назло, чтобы увидеть, как злится и терзается возмущением этот непревзойденный в своей гениальности и глупости вор — Фуджико не могла не признать себе, что ей нравился тот редкий искренний проблеск честных эмоций в его глазах, когда Люпен переставал быть легендой и становился человеком, тем, о чьей истинной сущности знали разве что они трое, она и его приятели. И если тогда, давно, их отношения еще можно было назвать положительной тенденцией, той, что вела к счастливому концу для них двоих, то после всей череды событий, начавшейся с дебюта глупой влюбленной девочки Ами, все пошло под откос. Судьба продолжала сталкивать их вновь и вновь, Фужико и Люпен становились союзниками и проводили время так же, как и раньше — но во всех его улыбках и ужимках она чувствовала фальшь и тоску, тягучую и горькую, от которой выть хотелось даже ей. Они оба были неправильными людьми, не заслужившими счастья, и все эти столкновения лишь усугубляли и не без того шаткое спокойствие, о котором они условились не говорить — оно должно было стать точкой их отношений, подразумевавших столь глупое и эгоистичное чувство, как любовь, и больше они не должны были о ней даже думать. Но не вышло.  
И тогда, в Падаре, Фуджико ненавидела себя за искреннюю ненависть к столь глупой маленькой девочке, как Ами, что полюбила Люпена не знавшей даже, кто скрывается под его маской. Для нее он был глуповатым спасителем, тем добряком, в которого нельзя было не влюбиться — как сделала когда-то и сама Фуджико, отдав ему свое сердце — и видя, как сверкают глаза Ами беспокойным теплым светом при взгляде на него, раненного стрелой в живот, больше всего ей хотелось задушить ее голыми руками, ведь лишь смерть была верным избавлением от чар такого гнусного человека, как Люпен Третий. Но некоторые вещи должны были оставаться там, за гранью эмоций, и видя, как клонит глупую девочку в сон, Фуджико лишь томительно сочувствовала ей, ненавидя Люпена за похищение очередного сердца своим очарованием, то, что он и не предполагал вовсе делать. Ей было почти искренне жаль, что она не могла сказать глупой маленькой Ами все начистоту, но Фуджико не была бы Фуджико, если бы сдалась и рассказала. Некоторые вещи должны были постигаться горьким опытом, и любовь к такому человеку, как Люпен, была той самой гнилой ступенькой в лестнице жизни.  
Впрочем, конкретно сейчас дела минувших дней волновали ее значительно меньше, чем некоторое время назад, и хотя она с жалостью смотрела на записи с камер, где мертвенно бледным виднелось лицо самого_неуловимого_человека_на_планете, пойманного, плененного, и едва не умершего у нее на глазах, как пару месяцев назад в Падаре, там, где ей на руках пришлось вытащить его прочь, мысли Фуджико были заняты отнюдь не Люпеном и проблемой, возникшей над его головой. Каким бы человеком он не был, как бы не раздражал ее своей инфантильностью в большинстве ситуаций, он все еще был достаточно собранным и уверенным в собственных силах, и уж кому, а ему не требовалось нужное слово, чтобы сделать что-то. В отличие от другого человека, мнительного и импульсивного, того, что и стал виновником — пусть и не нарочно — всей этой безумной опасной ситуации с поимкой самого неуловимого вора.  
Энзо был гением, создавшим разумную машину. И его творение ударила по самому больному.  
Проще говоря, Фуджико думала о Гоэмоне, и эти мысли не давали ей покоя.  
Она не могла сказать, что он был слабейшим звеном их маленькой группы, но он явно был той маленькой нестабильной деталью, что могла сыграть неверно. Ей трудно было найти объяснение этому, да и чаще всего ей не было до подобного никакого дела — главным было то, что с ним она не лаялась каждые несколько минут, как это происходило с Джигеном, их отношения были для нее максимально комфортными после Арсена — но сейчас мысли об этом вновь посетили ее, и, продолжая терзать взглядом картинку Люпена на экране, Фуджико думала лишь о том, что увидела тогда. Что-то, что явно не должна была.  
Зантецукен, с громким звоном упавший на каменный пол, и бросившийся прочь от него Гоэмон, прямо к Люпену. Она помнила о том, насколько сакральным был тот меч для него, помнила слишком хорошо, но в итоге все так же видела в воспоминаниях картинку, как, позабыв о собственной драгоценности, Гоэмон рухнул на колени перед поверженным от его руки другом. Она считала, что Зантецукен и был истинным сокровищем их самурая, но, кажется, ошибалась — им был человек, которого тот поклялся одолеть в схватке. И как слабостью Люпена оказались его друзья, так и слабостью Гоэмона оказался сам Люпен.  
Фуджико чудилось, что звон лезвия о мраморный пол до сих пор стоял в ее ушах. И раз за разом в памяти ее виделось, как полный уверенности и серьезных намерений взгляд Гоэмона разбивается на множество маленьких осколков вместе с тем, как собственным клинком он разрезал чужую — того, кто называл его _другом_ — плоть. И вместе с этим в крови и чужих криках растворялось то немногое, что позволяло ему удерживать самообладание, оставляя место нагому страху.  
«Все ли я сделал верно? Стоило ли это достижения собственного желания?»  
Возможно, такие вопросы витали в его голове потом. Но мысли Гоэмона были скрыты от Фуджико, и она могла лишь догадываться о том, что происходило после того, как его оттащили от Люпена и уволокли в карцер, временный — до того, как их с одним не в меру удачливым, но ныне нет, дураком отвезут в центральный офис Интерпола.  
— Я рад, что ты гораздо спокойней восприняла приход новой эпохи. Из всей той родной тебе швали, что прибежала сюда в поисках спасения и избавления, с тобой гораздо проще работать.  
Линг, личный помощник Энзо Брона, криво улыбался, внимательно наблюдая за тем, как медленно Фуджико проводит языком по принесенной вишне прежде чем проглотить ее. Исказив губы в обольстительной усмешке, она прикрыла глаза и приложила палец к ягоде, после чего мягко протолкнула ее в рот, чувствуя, как каждое ее движение пожирается чужим взглядом. С мужчинами было так просто.  
С большинством. Именно этот разговор и стал той отправной точкой, что заставил размышлять ее об этой неприятной теме так долго и мучительно, из-за чего на душе было отнюдь не легко и сладко, как было это до. Энзо был эгоистичным, но не злым мужчиной — и пусть действия его окончательно ломали привычный ей устоявшийся мир, он делал это не из злых побуждений. Таковы были гении. Безумцы, творцы.  
Таковым был Люпен.  
— Разве Арсен доставляет вам столько хлопот? Помимо того, что он делает вялые попытки умереть, — прошептала она, продолжая улыбаться лисьей усмешкой. — Насколько я знаю, Джигена вы упустили, а Гоэмон...  
— Да. Ишикава Гоэмон.  
Незаинтересованный взгляд был самым простым способом разговорить человека, потому как проявление его лишь оттягивало нужный момент в попытке достигнуть пика любопытства. Опустив взгляд вниз, Фуджико склонила голову набок и из-под челки взглянула на Линга тяжелым взглядом, таким, что тот явно озадачился причиной подобного. Впрочем, тон ее был мягок, и, повертев в пальцах очередную ягоду, она закинула ее в рот и беспечно заявила:  
— И что же с ним такого? Не думала, что он из тех, кто будет буянить...  
— Отнюдь.  
Взгляд Линга был спокойным и равнодушным, но он явно знал, что привлечет внимание Фуджико этой фразой. И она могла отдать ему должное — играл он роли лжецов куда лучше прямолинейного Энзо. И тишину эту она восприняла как должное, лишь улыбнувшись правой руке безумца и творца взглядом. Он был таким забавным, сей человек. И как бы он не играл роль серого кардинала при Энзо, он все еще оставался самым человечным тут, искренне радуясь возвращению дочери своего босса и рассказывая ей о том, что творилось.  
Женская обольстительность была главным оружием в ее арсенале, и, уговорив Линга отпустить ее ненадолго к знакомому ради разговора по душам, Фуджико неспешным шагом двинулась прямиком к своей цели. В затылок ей смотрели камеры и человек, идущий позади, а впереди ждала лишь мрачная неизвестность разговора с тем, кто мог воспринять ее слова абсолютно иначе от их истинного значения и ее, Фуджико, желания. Стоило ли проситься и отправляться к Гоэмону? Возможно, он не послушает ее и лишь закопается в сомнениях и упреках глубже. Некоторые вещи нельзя было трогать, они должны были решиться самостоятельно, и, будь Люпен в состоянии, он бы наверняка что-нибудь да сделал. Но сейчас он был слишком занят тем, чтобы поддерживать слабое подобие жизни в собственном израненном теле.  
Врачи дали ему еще две недели. Скоро, как они завершатся — впереди оставалось еще одна, долгая и сложная — они отправятся к псам Интерпола.  
За столько времени бездействия надо было что-то предпринять.  
_Сбежать_ из этого места было нельзя, не в тот момент, когда творение Энзо контролировало их жизни. Пройдя обыскной пункт, Фуджико мягко улыбнулась Лингу и подмигнула восседавшему рядом Зенигате, что бросил в ее сторону лишь один быстрый хмурый взгляд. Он тоже был недоволен. Обеспокоен. Творившееся последние дни не нравилось никому из них четверых, старых знакомых, и Фуджико была рада той маленькой солидарности, возникшей к инспектором. Хоть что-то из старой приятной свободной жизни оставалось таким же, как и раньше.  
Их разговор будут записывать — это было очевидно. Развешенные везде камеры и датчики не оставляли и шанса остаться наедине. Стоило ли подбирать слова аккуратней? Или единственным их зрителем будет Зенигата, от которого никому из них, в принципе, нечего даже скрывать?  
Маленькая клетка, освещенная фальшивым белым светом днем и ночью, и он, восседавший в ее центре спиной к ней. Спина прямая, голова поднята, и с первого взгляда казалось, будто бы ничего не изменилось — лишь очередная медитация в свободное время, но вот только Фуджико, как мастер имитаций, хорошо чуяла подвохи в подобных случаях. Скосив взгляд в сторону, она без удовольствия отметила спелое алое яблоко на подносе, что валялся в углу. «Может, Линг преувеличивал», — рассеянно подумала она, поднимая его и откусывая небольшой кусочек. Сладкое.  
Она сделала несколько неспешных шагов вперед, но Гоэмон даже не обернулся.  
— Слышала, ты решил заморить себя голодом.  
— Отнюдь. В таких случаях вы говорите, что кусок в горло не лезет.  
— Понабрался дрянных фразочек у Джигена?  
Ну конечно, кто бы еще жаловался на подобное. Прищурив взгляд, Фуджико игриво взглянула на неподвижную фигурку перед собой, после чего резко подняла взгляд вверх, прямиком на слепое око камеры, что наблюдало за ними внимательней ястребиного глаза. Зенигата наверняка выжидал, что она сделает нечто такое, что позволит прервать эту адскую недельку хоть чем-то, что согреет душу, и ей становилось почти по-настоящему смешно, что их самым лучшим товарищем вне мелких несерьезных связей был инспектор Интерпола. Вероятно, это и называли настоящей привязанностью. Они были врагами, но теми, кого хотелось ценить.  
Может, это он намекнул Лингу на то, что стоило сказать ей.  
Папаша, как бы не пытался скрыть, был таким же хитрым лисом, как и все они. Пусть и самым добродушным по итогу.  
Но не стоило разочаровывать его, верно? И, обойдя хозяина этой тесной светлой камеры, она склонилась над ним и скривилась в недовольстве, близком к почти искреннему беспокойству. Она подозревала еще тогда, после обеспокоенного вскрика, что кто-то будет винить себя излишне сильно, но в тайне надеялась, что все будет не настолько плохо.  
Впрочем, нет. Плохо было с Люпеном сейчас. А это можно было поправить, пусть и тяжело.  
— Боже мой, Гоэмон...  
Не обращая внимания на вялое сопротивление от объекта собственного внимания, Фуджико властным жестом обхватила его подбородок пальцами и осмотрела с сердитым взглядом, от которого Гоэмон так старательно отводил глаза. Скривив губы еще сильнее, она нахмурилась и провела пальцем по остро выступающей скуле — болезненно, а не красиво, после чего резко подняла лицо прямо к себе, не оставляя ему ни единой возможности отвести взгляд и уставиться куда угодно, кроме как на нее.  
Из них троих Фуджико любила его эстетичную часть больше всего, пусть он и не был красавцем в пиджаке, к каким она испытывала слабость — пусть даже к ним относился и Джиген, будь он неладен. Было нечто притягивающее в его образе, что ей искренне нравилось, будь то его лицо, длинное и юное, или же волосы. И как же она любила их — в отличие от Арсена и Джигена он всегда следил за ними, наверняка используя для этой таинственной магии прекрасного какой-то древний японский секрет собственного клана, о котором так ей и не сознался. Фуджико обожала запускать ладонь в эту шевелюру, чувствуя, как бегут меж пальцев волосы — хотя, признаться, она делала это скорее ради ответной реакции, этого превосходного и смешного до безобразия возмущенного взгляда, сопровождаемого бледным румянцем и попытками сбежать. Донимать Гоэмона было так весело, ведь не было ничего лучше излишне серьезного человека, что пытался сохранить отчужденную маску даже в жутко смущающей его ситуации, слишком непривычной для себя. Это были не их игры с Люпеном, романтичные и полные усталости от невозможности прийти к финалу их вечной гонки, не вечный лай с Джигеном, что-то более безобидное (в их, воров, понимании) и простое, потому как ему Фуджико казалась лишь помехой и раздражающей женщиной, а ей Гоэмон — глупым мальчишкой, не смыслящим ничего в прелестях человеческих взаимоотношений.  
Но сейчас перед ней сидел другой человек, разбитый и пустой — лишь тень самого себя прежнего. Волосы неаккуратно свисали на лоб, закрывая глаза, лицо заметно осунулось, а под глазами залегли глубокие тени. Он даже не вздрогнул, как обычно сделал бы в подобной ситуации, когда Фуджико провела пальцем по его скуле, лишь зло кусая губы.  
Это была столь нетипичная для нее ситуация, что поначалу Фуджико искренне растерялась и расстроилась.  
— Неужели это так сильно ударило по твоей гордости?  
В ответ он лишь слегка качнул головой, закрывая глаза.  
— Я исполнил свой долг и одолел Люпена. Более мне не к чему стремиться.  
— Не ври лгунье, которая раскусит тебя в первые же секунды.  
Откусив еще кусочек от яблока, Фуджико беспечно швырнула его на постель, после чего сделала то, что этот глупый импульсивный дурак воспринял бы как вызов его вечной скромности в отношении развязных женщин. Склонившись над ним, она с хитрой улыбкой отметила то, как крепко держал он глаза закрытыми, после чего повалила на пол — резко, внезапно, то, что заставило его в панике распахнуть глаза и уставиться на нее в шоке, настолько хорошо знакомом, что Фуджико на мгновение расслабилась, предаваясь воспоминаниям о спокойной эпохе, когда они могли уйти отовсюду, ведь всевидящее око Энзо не преследовало их. Но это было лишь мимолетное видение, и она мгновенно нахмурилась, не почувствовав даже доли той паники и желания вырваться, что и обычно.  
А ведь за ними наблюдал Зенигата. Что он думал об этом? Не ворвется ли сейчас, испугавшись, что Фуджико устроит нечто ужасающее непристойное на потеху камерам?  
— Ты беспокоишься, верно? О том, что случилось? — она нависла над ним, скрывая их лица от камеры собственными же волосами. — Скажи мне честно.  
— Абсолютно нет.  
Он тяжело дышал, продолжая смотреть ей в глаза с этой смесью страха и недоверия, и Фуджико лишь исказила губы в лисьей усмешке. Как же это было смешно. Иногда он попросту не умел лгать. Впрочем, ей же лучше, не так ли?  
— Не ври мне.  
— Мне не пристало обманывать других, как делаешь это ты.  
— Твое тело выдает тебя с головой и говорит, что ты мне лжешь, — она коснулась свободной рукой его дрожащей, и крепко сжала ладонь на чужом запястье. Он замер мгновенно. — Что ты боишься, что я узнаю правду. Скажи мне ее, не томи. Тебе же самому станет легче.  
— Я не...  
— Просто признайся: «Я не хотел ранить Люпена, это было ошибкой!» Ведь это так?  
— Я планировал это с самого начала, — его голос был холоднее льда. Может, только сейчас он и говорил правду. — И я исполнил то, чего желал. Меня не волну...  
— Не обманывай меня!  
Внезапно, Фуджико замерла, чувствуя, как неожиданно для себя перешла на крик. Внизу Гоэмон тоже затих, смотря на нее опасливо, и, о да, у него были причины волноваться. Злой и рассерженной женщине лучше не вставать на пути, а сейчас он именно это что и делал. Настороженный, с этой неестественной худобой он казался ей вовсе не тем опасным воином, которого порой опасалась даже она сама. Простым глупым мальчишкой, что в поисках собственной гордости переступил черту. Может, так оно и было на самом деле.  
Люпен, Джиген и Гоэмон. Такие люди не взрослели.  
— И, что главнее, не ври себе же!  
Это было так схоже с ее драмой с Люпеном, с кризисом их отношений, достигших пика в Падаре. Вранье себе, нежелание признать какие-то вещи — собственную ошибку или же тупика их маленькой любовной линии, все это было так глупо, так по-детски, и это изъедало Фуджико изнутри. Болезненно зажмурившись, она медленно покачала головой и внимательным взглядом уставилась Гоэмону в глаза. Кто-то говорил, что они были зеркалом души, но сейчас она видела там лишь общую растерянность и разбитость, вовсе не то, что привыкла.  
Она вновь провела пальцами по острым чертам чужого лица, чувствуя, как в смущении отводит взгляд в сторону их хозяин.  
— Все мы ошибаемся.  
Гоэмон хмуро понурил голову и болезненно скривился, словно она вновь ударила не туда. Томно выдохнув, Фуджико устало подняла палец вверх, по линиям лица, после чего аккуратным движением убрала челку с его лица вверх. Было так удивительно, что он позволял ей вытворять все это. Наверное, сейчас он слишком хорошо чувствовал, что она явилась сюда не за простым шутливым издевательством, а все это было лишь демонстрацией ее отношения к нему.  
Любила ли она Гоэмона? Вероятно, нет.  
Но и не совсем. Это была не романтичная привязанность, как с Люпеном, абсолютно иная. Было нечто до боли глупое и милое в их встречах и совместных работах, она не назвала бы это «дружбой», но чем-то подобным вполне.  
— Это не ошибка. Абсолютно разные вещи.  
— Это _не_ разные вещи! Возможно, не лучшее время и повод, но думать о себе тоже нужно! Не важно, что говорила машина, ты не сокровище Люпена, ты его друг! И думать о себе тоже важно, даже он это понимал! — резко убрав руку со лба, она осторожно обхватила его ладонь пальцами и крепко их сжала. — Энзо не прав. Люпен не стал бы рисковать жизнь ради человека, которого не уважает... Может, он не самый понятный тебе человек и не говорит о многих вещах прямо, но он хорошо о тебе думает. И волнуется за тебя точно так же, как и за любого другого своего друга. Будь это не так, он ни за что бы не стал соглашаться вступать с тобой в бой, обосновав это неудобством времени или другим фактором, с которым тяжело было бы не согласиться.  
Она криво улыбнулась, когда Гоэмон лишь отвернулся в сторону, упираясь взглядом в стену. С некоторыми мужчинами так трудно было вести откровенные диалоги, они уходили от них и избегали всяческими способами, что он, что Люпен. Какая же жалость, что лишь Джиген общался с ней максимально искренне, и их редкие моменты солидарности были настолько незначительными, что легче было сказать, что с ним они были искренни лишь в своей неприязни друг к другу.  
И Гоэмон был таким же. Как и Люпен. Слишком сложный человек, живущий вне его времени. И если Арсен ушел далеко вперед, оставаясь одним из немногих гениев, что не держались за прошлое (лишь за нее одну) и смело смотрели в будущее, то Гоэмон был иным — полной противоположностью. Фуджико не были известны детали их знакомства, лишь основные понятия, но она знала, что Гоэмон выжидал, когда сможет осуществить задуманное.  
Но осуществил ли он сейчас? Стоило ли подобное того? Звон стали Зантецукена о мраморный пол говорил, что нет.  
— Вот видишь. Он поставил твое желание выше спасения себя самого и любимой женщины. Потому что знал, насколько необходимо тебе это сейчас, и что открытия клетки я подожду. Потому что тоже все понимаю.  
В ответ ей раздалось лишь тяжелое молчание.  
Он так и не смотрел ей в глаза — боялся ли принятия того, что высказала Фуджико ему сейчас, или же раздумывал над признанием в этом. Но это было не важно. Правда. Склонившись еще ниже, она коснулась губами мочки его уха, после чего, почувствовав как под ней все замерло, аккуратно закусила ее зубами, после чего резко выпрямилась и устремила полный ехидства взгляд прямиком на красного, словно его терзала сильнейшая лихорадка (имя которой было «смущение»), Гоэмона и улыбнулась. Ну, хоть что-то не менялось. Она села рядом с ним, когда как он по каким-то неведомым причинам так и остался лежать.  
Может, у него просто не было сил подняться. Порою нервные терзания были страшнее настоящих ран. А может, он просто не хотел сидеть рядом с ней, зная, что на этом их разговор не закончится. Ведь за их маленьким спором так и не пришел результат, когда либо кто-то сдался, либо они оба разошлись окончательно, так и не найдя точки соприкосновения. Последнего Фуджико не хотелось особенно.  
— Послушай...  
— Ты не понимаешь.  
Ох, нет, только не вновь! Фуджико зло поджала губы, не желая даже слушать все это вновь. Впрочем, казалось, сейчас разговор перетечет в другое русло, потому как лицо ее милого дружка-самурая выглядело отнюдь не так, словно ему хотелось ввязываться в споры о правде и лжи.  
— Это не ошибка. Ударить союзника в пылу битвы, когда враг обманул — вот это ошибка, то, что сделал ненамеренно, не желая причинить вреда, — голос его звучал тускло и блекло. — Но я поднялся наверх с целью сразиться с Люпеном. И победить его. И в этом случае, победа это...  
Смерть противника.  
Жестокая плата за жестокое соперничество.  
— Я достиг того, чего желал. Но ныне это достижение кажется отнюдь не тем, к чему я стремился все это время.  
— Была бы возможность, не атаковал, зная, чем все закончится?  
— Некоторые цели должны оставаться недостижимыми желаниями.  
Какое туманное «да».  
— Все-таки волнуешься...  
Что ж, это был сдвиг с мертвой точки. Не чувству вины, пожирающему изнутри, но хоть чему-то, что сделало бы эту ситуацию чуть попроще. Порою отрицание заходило слишком далеко, здесь же простая оплошность, вызванная словами Энзо, породила пусть и не простую, но все же более понятную и решаемую задачу. Стоило лишь доказать, что то тоже была ошибка, пусть и глупая, пусть и сотворенная им намеренно. Быть ведомым чужими словами было ею, а не ранение товарища. Да, их дуэль состоялась в самый неподходящий момент, а финал ее был трагичен для их будущего, но...  
Сама Фуджико столько раз предавала их и оставляла в опасности, что не могла бы сосчитать. И, тем не менее, она не корила себя за это. Хотя, быть может, тут дело было в абсолютно ином, все же, она решалась на это добровольно, не из чувства долга, а Гоэмон, и до того мнимый, повелся на слова Энзо. Одно дело, когда осознаешь, что ты делаешь нечто нехорошее, и другое — сначала считать это истинно верным, а затем осознать о крови на своих руках, и вовсе не от справедливого, как полагалось, действия, а иного, грязного и подлого.  
Но это ведь ничего не значило. Все совершали роковые ошибки. Главное, что Люпен остался жив. А остальное решится со временем.  
Она из-под полуопущенных ресниц посмотрела, как медленно он поднялся и сел, сгорбившись опосля.  
— Ты знаешь, мы не очень хорошо ладим... Но, тем не менее, мы все еще товарищи. Если тебе нужно выговориться, ты можешь рассказать все мне. Я не Люпен или Джиген, я не... то есть, они тоже не будут осуждать, но если в твоем понимании стыдно не признаваться другому сильному бойцу в своих слабостях, то расскажи обо всем мне. И никто, кроме нас, не узнает об этом маленьком откровении.  
— Это лишь мои проблемы, — процедил он.  
Вот же упертый! Зло поджав губы, Фуджико резко вскинула голову и нахмурилась еще сильнее, чувствуя, как сгорают остатки ее терпения. С Люпеном было много проблем; но сейчас она ощущала себя настолько бессильной в своей правоте, что это убивало подобно яду. Гордость затмевала Гоэмону взгляд на простые понятные вещи, продолжая топить в собственном водовороте вины.  
— Нельзя держать все в себе! Только слабые кретины упиваются собственным горем в одиночестве, если рядом есть тот, кто может помочь!  
— Хочешь сказать, ты способна мне помочь?  
Лицо Гоэмона исказилось в злой усмешке, неприятной, неправильной — нетипичной для него. И, возмущенно выдохнув, Фуджико медленно поднялась и занесла назад руку. Она не хотела этого делать, зная, что за ними следят — хотела разобраться со всем тихо и мирно, осознавая, что за их маленьким откровенным диалогом наблюдает Зенигата, но раз иначе ситуация не хотела решаться, то и выбора не оставалось. Пощечина вышла намного сильнее, чем она ожидала — и голова Гоэмона, словно у болванчика, откинулась в сторону, открывая его взгляд из-под волос, пустой и безжизненный.  
— Такой же невыносимый, как и Арсен! — вскрикнула она, потирая ладонь. Глаза Гоэмона распахнулись словно в панике, и он отстраненно уставился на нее, явно не понимая. — Думаете лишь о себе и о своих проблемах... Никогда не ожидала, что скажу это, но с Джигеном намного проще, чем с вами двумя! Посмотри, до чего довел вас ваш же эгоизм! Один чуть не помер, а второй решил последовать его примеру, закрывшись ото всех!  
Такие разные, но столь схожие. Поэтому они и стали друзьями — потому что за разными идеалами скрывалась одна и та же суть. Сколько бы различий между ними, ту алую от крови нить, что связывала их двоих, нельзя было не увидеть. И уж кому, как не Люпену, знавшему цену собственным идеалам, то, чего никогда не смогла бы достичь сама Фуджико, не понять Гоэмона и его мысль, возникшую от ядовитых слов Энзо Брона? Но нет, он продолжал полагать, что атаковал и сотворил зло, когда как это было вовсе не так.  
— Ну и что, что ранил! Что атаковал! А не согласился бы, потом всю жизнь думал об упущенной возможности! Или ты думаешь, до тебя мы втроем общались по душам и не пытались убить друг друга?! Именно так мы и познакомились! Пытаться перегрызть друг другу глотки нормально для нас, все же, мы воры! — она перевела дух и тяжко вздохнула. — Смотри, Арсен жив! Разве это не главное?!  
— Я не смогу взглянуть ему в глаза после того, как глупо повелся на чужие слова.  
Ах, вот оно что еще.  
Гоэмон был схож с сейфом, подбирать шифр к которому стоило осторожно и очень долго, чтобы не сорвать операцию. И сейчас Фуджико стоило выбирать куда более деликатные слова, чтобы продолжить вести разговор в русло, где итогом станет нахождение здравого решения и принятие того, что порой ошибки бывают, но не стоило так убиваться из-за них.  
— Неужели ты думаешь, что он осудит тебя за веру словам Энзо? — когда ответом ей было молчание, Фуджико тихо рассмеялась и прильнула к Гоэмону, почти действительно слыша, как учащается его пульс. — После стольких предательств он до сих пор любит меня, а ты, задавший давно терзавший тебя вопрос, пусть и наведенный противником, опасаешься подобного? Будь тот Джиген, он дал бы тебе по шее, а потом долго и нудно объяснял бы, что Люпен — простой дурак, и он примет твою... оплошность, если не хочешь называть это ошибкой. Но я так не умею, а потому скажу иначе.  
Она прикрыла глаза и положила голову на чужое плечо, продолжая крепко держать чужую руку. Почти умиротворяюще... В какой-нибудь далекой реальности, где она никогда не знала бы Люпена, она наверняка влюбилась бы в этого глупого наивного мальчишку, ведь простота могла украсть сердце ничуть не хуже, чем делала это одна проворная макака.  
Со слабой улыбкой она провела пальцем по малозаметному шраму на его ладони, после чего, не поднимая головы, в полголоса продолжила:  
— Помнишь, как когда-то давно тебя взяли в плен, желая узнать главную слабость Люпена? Он рассказал мне об этом. Вряд ли ты помнишь, конечно... Когда я приехала, ты был без сознания, а вокруг тебя порхал Люпен с таким страшным бледным лицом, что сначала я даже перепутала, кто из вас едва не умер. Я почти никогда не видела его столь обеспокоенным. А все это было из-за тебя.  
Какая же глупость.  
Вроде бы взрослые люди, но так и не поняли друг друга. Вот что делала гордость. Иногда Фуджико казалось, что она должна быть счастлива в ее отсутствии — ведь она была вольна делать то, что ей вздумается, и никакое глупое чувство не могло запретить ей сотворить нечто во благо себя же. Но с мужчинами все было иначе, с этими. И если ей хорошо были известны и Джиген и Люпен, то Гоэмон казался нераскрытой скорлупкой собственных глупых противоречий и запретов, которые сейчас вылились в то, что нормальное противостояние собственной гордости и искренних чувств смешались в немыслимый ядовитый водоворот, который постепенно губил его изнутри от мыслей об этом.  
Он был наедине со своими мыслями тут. Один. Как же хорошо, что Зенигата позвал ее — вот, что подумала Фуджико, слегка опустив ресницы и бросив хищный взгляд в смотрящую ей в душу камеру.  
— Он лишь кажется беспечным. Хорошо меняет маски.  
Хорош актеришка. На публику играл глупую мартышку, а на деле был куда более серьезным человеком.  
— Смотри, как хорошо хранишь ты секреты Люпена, и как глупо раскрывает их он сам. Энзо был неправ о том, кто ты, но с этим он угадал в самую точку — «семья» его главная слабость. Ты, я, Джиген. Даже машина способна это понять. Какой бы раздражающей глупой мартышкой с огромным эго он не был, он сильно ценит всех нас, вне зависимости от его поведения. Может, он и правда рассказывает не все. Может, порой он слишком беззаботен и до одури раздражителен своим гнусным поведением. Но это не уменьшает его любви к нам... И ты тоже это чувствуешь, хотя и не осознаешь. Поэтому и не сказал тогда ничего — попросту не мог сформировать эту простую мысль у себя в голове. Ты знаешь правду, но при этом глупо считаешь Люпена далеким и идеальным образом, да? Не тем, что без изъяна — их у него много, но с несгибаемой честью и кодексом, что не прощает предательств. Оно и сыграло злую шутку. Идеальные люди не испытывают привязанностей, потому как всем свойственно предавать. Такова человеческая натура.  
И все, что она могла сделать сейчас — лишь криво улыбнуться. Они никогда не перестанут друг друга предавать. Это было почти удручающе, если подумать — без надежды на нормальное счастливое будущее, как у нормальных людей... Но они сами выбрали его, став на эту дорожку.  
Пути назад уже не было. Не им.  
— Никто из нас не идеален. Не могу винить тебя за то, что ты послушал Энзо. Арсен... Порой слишком сложный человек. Я тоже чувствую, как теряю рядом с ним возможность мыслить разумно, поддаюсь глупым эмоциям... Но это нормально — сомневаться в себе и в других, не вини себя. Кто знает, может, это лучший выход в этой ситуации. Ведь как остановить Люпена еще? Выстрели в него кто другой, что случилось бы? Считай, своими руками ты остановил его от еще более глупых поступков. Пусть и так.  
Разве этого было недостаточно?  
Тогда за ними охотился уже не только Зенигата; весь мир. И уйти от его преследования становилось слишком трудно. Кто знал, чем могла закончиться эта история, не рассеки Зантецукен чужую плоть — быть может, куда более кроваво, ведь без сопротивления Люпен уходил лишь в одном случае, не считая смерти — в момент, когда Костлявая уже занесла над ним косу.  
— Может, ты и права.  
Вялая улыбка казалась сейчас успешным прогрессом, и Фуджико, довольно исказив губы, мысленно отметила, что хоть чего-то ей да удалось добиться. Она явно посеяла семя сомнения в чужие мысли, те, что говорили об ином восприятии этой ситуации. Все они оступались. Гордость давала осечку. Но не стоило винить себя в том, что уверовал чужим словам — ведь даже Энзо был отчасти прав.  
Они, «семья», были сокровищем Люпена. Но иным.  
— Не сомневайся в этом...  
Прикрыв глаза, Фужико из-под ресниц взглянула на каменно-серьезное лицо человека рядом. Еще более бледный, чем обычно, Гоэмон пустым взглядом смотрел в пол перед собой, а пальцы его беспокойно касались тронутого ею самой старого шрама, оставленного «Волком» и «Розой», как вечное напоминание о том, что было когда-то.  
«Я лучше умру, чем предам своих товарищей».  
Тогда он не сказал ничего и не предал доверие Люпена, но сейчас... Считал ли он, что все наоборот?  
— Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Поспи.  
В ответ ей Гоэмон лишь сильнее поджал губы и медленно покачал головой.  
— Всякий раз закрывая глаза я вижу ту сцену вновь. Как бью наотмашь. Все сны — словно повторение той битвы. Раз за разом. И завершается он там же, где и начался этот кошмар. Когда Люпен падает на пол.  
— Кошмары, значит?  
Ей было не понять — не связанная обязательствами и собственной гордостью, Фуджико не видела их, зная, что прошлого не изменить. Ею редко овладевали совестливые мысли, чаще всего она беспечно задвигала их назад и жила в свое удовольствие. Так было проще. Так было легче. Но то была она, а сейчас перед ней сидела проблема, полностью погрязшая в собственной вине, пусть и сделавшая один верный шаг в сторону их решения.  
Впрочем, даже от этого недуга было решение, пусть и не самое лучшее. Не скрывая даже своих намерений, Фуджико аккуратным движением пальцев выхватила из кармана небольшую склянку и осторожно достала оттуда одну маленькую белую таблетку. Снотворное, добрых двенадцать часов крепкого пустого сна и столько же заторможенности после. Отличное средство от головной боли и нерешенных проблем, терзающих мысли.  
Она положила таблетку на язык и повернулся голову к Гоэмону.  
— Что ты...  
Как она уже говорила — главным оружием в ее арсенале были не пистолеты, а женская обольстительность, та, которой поддавался даже Люпен. Прильнув к чужой груди, она устремила взгляд в его глаза, видя в них панику и испуг, вызванные уже иными ее действиями, после чего так же аккуратно, как и до этого, подцепила пальцами его подбородок. Главное было не дать ему вырваться, а потому вторую руку Фуджико бесцеремонно запустила ему в волосы — после чего прильнула к губам, проталкивая спасительную капсулу в чужой рот языком. Поцелуй вышел мокрым, неумелым, Гоэмон не был силен в этом и явно разрывался между желанием вырваться прочь и все же поддаться ей, но, когда цель была достигнута, первой все же отступила она.  
Взъерошенный, красный от смущения и возмущения, такой он ей нравился куда больше своего мрачного образа.  
— Не изводи себя, — прошептала она с улыбкой, обводя языком по губам. — Спросишь Арсена сам, когда придет время... А теперь отдохни.  
На последок Фуджико взглянула на него довольно, отмечая успех собственных слов. Пусть и не до конца, но ей удалось успокоить чужие сомнения... Остальное оставалось лишь за самим Люпеном, и в чем, так в этом, она была уверена — он справится. Не стоило даже сомневаться.  
На выходе она мельком пересеклась взглядом с Зенигатой и жеманно улыбнулась, зная, что он думает об этом. Вот же Папаша. Кто бы мог подумать, что единственным надежным товарищем тут им станет их вечный противник и слуга закона.  
Но все же, она ждала. Ждала, когда проснется _Он_ и уничтожит Энзо Брона, ведь настоящий гений в эпохе может быть лишь один.  
Такова была его природа.  
«Не так ли, Люпен?»


End file.
